Presently, color filters for use in image sensors are formed of organic pigments. As can be advanced hereafter, the technical trend in low profile representatively includes minimization of pixels (that is, increase in the number of pixels) and the backside illuminated type. For this technical trend, it can be estimated that it is difficult to process in accordance with the minimization of pixels or film thinning (contributing to the low profile) in a filter with organic pigments. To solve this problem, in recent years, there is proposed an interference filter which uses inorganic materials with a one-dimensional photonic crystal (in which a high refraction index material and a low refraction index material are periodically laminated). It is aspired to improve cross talk (color mixture) in such an interference filter.